hexerfandomcom-20200215-history
News
Witcher News aus den Jahren: * 2011 * 2010 * 2009 * 2008 * 2007 * Weitere Veröffentlichungen 21. Februar CDPR hat einen neuen Trailer für die Enhanced Edition von auf der Xbox 360 veröffentlicht. Der "Teaser 1", gewürzt mit den Kommentaren diverser Redaktion, die die PC Version von "The Witcher 2" ausgezeichnet haben, dauert nur knapp 50 Sekunden, soll aber zwei neue Elemente enthalten, mit der die Xbox Version am 17. April an den Start geht. * The Witcher 2 Xbox 360 Enhanced Edition Teaser 1 17. Februar Wenige Tage vor der Veröffentlichung von "Etwas endet, etwas beginnt" spendiert der dtv eine Leseprobe der Kurzgeschichtensammlung von Andrzej Sapkowski. Sehr interessant ist das Vorwort des Autors und seinem Versuch, als noch unbekannter Fantasy Autor einen Verlag zu finden. Zum damaligen Zeitpunkt war die Idee von einer Geralt-Saga noch nicht geboren. Von Bedeutung war für den Autor aus der Sammlung die erste Geschichte " Der Weg, von dem niemand zurückkehrt". Die Leseprobe enthüllt die ersten zehn Seiten dieser Erzählung. Wer nach diesem Einblick in "Etwas endet, etwas beginnt" nicht bis März warten will, kann sich durch eine Vorbestellung bei Amazon die Kurzgeschichtensammlung schon zum 20. Februar zukommen lassen. * Leseprobe * Vorbestellung bei Amazon 14. Februar Weitere Neuigkeiten zum Thema "The Witcher 2 für die PS3?"… so richtig konkrete Fakten sind allerdings nicht zu erwarten, aber bekanntlich stirbt die Hoffnung zuletzt. Vorher wird sie jedoch durch Managing Director Adam Badowski von CDPR weiter am Leben gehalten. In einem Interview mit Eurogamer erklärte er, dass man sich sehr wohl bewusst sei, dass viele PS3 Spieler "The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings" ebenfalls spielen wollen. Ein unumstößliches "No way!" von Seiten der polnischen Entwickler gibt es dazu nicht. Um die Adaptation auf die Playstation 3 in Angriff zu nehmen, macht Sony die Bedingung, dass es für die PS3 Version neue Inhalte und/oder Features geben muss. Für eine schnöde 1:1 Version, die es bereits für PC und Xbox 360 gibt, gibt Sony kein Okay. Das würde bedeuten, CDPR muss ein Team aufstellen, das "The Witcher 2" für die PS3 entwickelt plus neue Inhalte, die es (noch) nicht für PC und Xbox gibt. Andererseits sind die Fans von CDPR neugierig auf ganz neue Titel. Nun zählt die Spieleschmiede nicht zu den großen Companies mit über 300 Mitarbeitern. Denn sonst wäre es ohne weiteres möglich, "The Witcher 2" für die PS3 auf die Beine zu stellen und gleichzeitig einen ganz neuen Titel in Angriff zu nehmen. Also: CDPR sind nicht davon abgeneigt, "The Witcher 2" für die PS3 Konsole herzustellen. Die Zukunft wird zeigen, ob dieses Vorhaben umsetzbar ist. * Eurogamer: "Will there be a PS3 version of The Witcher 2?" 10. Februar Ein weiteres Entwicklertagebuch zum Wochenende: "Dev Diary #1: The Story" in dem das Entwicklerteam Einblicke in die Story gibt, ohne gravierende Spoiler preiszugeben. Das Entwicklertagebuch hat den Titelzusatz "The Most Complex Story Ever Told On Xbox 360". Ein ziemlich aufgeblähter PR Satz, womit sich CDPR die Meßlatte sehr hoch gesteckt haben. Allerdings haben die Entwickler in der Vergangenheit schon oft in Superlativen gesprochen und lagen kaum daneben. "Es hat noch nie ein Spiel für die XBox 360 gegeben, das in den Bereichen Nichtlinearität und Komplexität einer Geschichte mit The Witcher 2 gleichziehen kann. Bei der Entwicklung war es unser Ziel, den Spielern möglichst viele Entscheidungen zu überlassen.", verspricht Storywriter Jan Bartkowicz und Quest-Designer Łukasz Szczepankowski fügt hinzu, dass er bisher noch kein Spiel für die Xbox gefunden hat, das dem Spiel so viel Freiheit bei der Entwicklung der Storyline durch diverse Entscheidungen gibt. Für die Konsolenversion wollten die Entwickler vermeiden, dass man durch reine Berechnung der Ereignisse im Spiel Entscheidungen treffen kann. Es gibt umfassende Entscheidungen, die den generellen Rahmen eines Spielablaufs bestimmen; weniger bedeutende Entscheidungen innerhalb individueller Quests sowie nebensächlichere Entscheidungen, die sich auf das Verhalten der bestimmter NPCs gegenüber Geralt auswirken. * Dev Diary #1 - The Story 06. Februar Witcher Damnation startet auf Devontart.com einen Art Contest zum Valentinstag, bei dem auch jene mitmachen können, die künstlerisch nicht sooo begabt sind. Es gilt eine Valentinstagskarte zu erstellen, die ihr eurem Lieblingscharakter aus dem Witcher Universum widmet, egal ob aus den PC Spielen oder der Geralt-Saga. Bei der Wahl eurer Materialien und der Herstellung sind euch alle Freiheiten gelassen. Hauptsache, das Herz zergeht vor Rührung. Eurem optischem Werk fügt ihr noch eine liebreizende Botschaft hinzu. CDPR sponsert Charakter T-Shirts aus der polnischen Collectors Edition für 5 Gewinner. * Details unter Valentine's Contest: Love is in the Air 03. Februar Das erste Video Entwicklertagebuch zur Xbox 360 Version ist da! In "The Beginning" stellen die Entwickler – einige neue Gesichter darunter – die Highlights von für die XBox 360 vor und heben die wesentlichen Unterschiede der PC Version gegenüber der Konsolenversion hervor. Damit die Konsolenversion ebenso ein Wunderwerk der grafischen Darstellung wird, hat CDPR die RED Engine heftig modifiziert. Die Konsolenversion kommt gleich als Enhanced Edition in die Regale. Sämtliche zusätzlichen Inhalte sind jedoch für PC-Spieler kostenlos herunterzuladen. Vier Stunden mehr Gameplay, mit dem der bisher eher magere dritte Akt aufgemotzt wird. Begebenheiten, die in den vorigen Akten erwähnt wurden und offen blieben, lassen im dritten Akt Taten und Konsequenzen folgen. Ebenfalls wurden die Kontrollmechanismen verbessert und die Benutzeroberfläche überarbeitet. Was das im Detail heißt, bleibt abzuwarten. * "The Beginning", Entwicklertagebuch #0 zu The Witcher 2, Enhanced Edition Xbox 360 31. Januar Der dtv weiß was die Witcher Fans wollen, denn es gibt gute Nachrichten. Im März erscheint die deutsche Ausgabe von "Etwas endet, etwas beginnt" von Andrzej Sapkowski. Auf 482 Seiten enthält die Kurzgeschichtensammlung acht Erzählungen aus der Hexer Saga und dem Mythos von "Tristan und Isolde". Letzteres aus der Sicht zwei Nebendarsteller: Morholt, dem von Tristan besiegten Ritter und Branwen (Brangäne), Isoldes Dienerin. * Ankündigung dtv 27. Januar Die angekündigte Pressekonferenz am 26. Januar entpuppte sich als "Xbox 360 Pre-Launch Conference" auf der das Veröffentlichungsdatum 17. April festgelegt wurde. Die Xbox 360 Version des Rollenspiels kommt als "Enhanced Edition" und als "Dark Edition" auf den Markt. Beide Versionen enthalten lukrative Beilagen. Der Abschluss der 30-minütigen Konferenz bestand aus in-game Mitschnitten, Kampfszenen in den Quests "Barrikade" und "Wo ist Triss Merigold?"? * Live-Aufzeichnung Xbox 360 Pre-Launch Conference * Unboxing the Dark Edition * Details zu den The Witcher 2 Xbox 360 Gameversions * Offizieller Promotion Trailer In einem Statement gegenüber Eurogamer am 10.2.2012 verrät Studio Managing Director Adam Badowski Ada, dass die Produktionskosten für diesen Promotion Trailer bisher der teuerste Trailer war, den CDPR hergestellt haben. Wie teuer er genau war, gibt Badowski allerdings nicht preis. Der Promotiontrailer ist auf jeden Fall ein Hingucker, bei dem man gerne nochmals auf "noch mal ansehen" klickt. Bis heute (10.2.2012) haben bereits eine Million Menschen diesen Trailer angesehen. 24. Januar Electronic Arts ist zurzeit fleißig damit beschäftigt, Publisher und Entwickler ins Boot zu holen für die eigene Vertriebsplattform Origin, denn EA will in einem weiteren Bereich expandieren – dem digitalen Vertrieb von Videospielen. Bisher hat EA bereits Publisher wie Warner Bros. Interactive, Capcorn und THQ für Origin gewinnen können. Trion Worlds hat nun ebenfalls einen Deal mit EA abgeschlossen. Das MMORPG "Rift" ist jetzt als Download bei Origin erhältlich. Am Dienstag (24.1.) gab EA außerdem bekannt, dass in den kommenden Monaten 11 weitere Publisher Spiele über Origin vertreiben wollen. Dazu gehören Robot Entertainment, CD Projekt Red, Freebird Games, Recoil Games, Autumn Games, 1C Company, inXile entertainment, Paradox Interactive, Core Learning Ltd. und N3V Games. EA will zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt noch keine Spiele dieser Firmen bestätigen, die über Origin erhältlich sein werden. Da CDPR bisher nur einen Titel heraus gebracht hat, kann es sich hier nur um die "The Witcher" Serie handeln – sollte es wirklich zu einem Vertragsabschluss kommen. * Quelle: Gamasutra 20. Januar In gut einer Woche sollten Witcher Fans sich den Nachmittag am 26. Januar frei halten. CD Projekt RED werden dann im Copernicus Science Center in Warschau eine Pressekonferenz geben, bei der die Entwickler wichtige Fakten zur Xbox 360 Version von enthüllen. Dazu zählen das Veröffentlichungsdatum, die Marke, ein neuer Trailer, zusätzliche Features, die die Konsolenversion enthalten wird und vieles mehr. :"The Witcher 2 für die Xbox 360 ist keine simple Portierung vom PC Spiel, sondern eine Adaptation. Unser neustes Spiel ist mit vielen neuen Features verbessert. Bereits jetzt halten viele Fachleute es für das best aussehendste Spiel, das es je auf der Xbox 360 gab." schwärmt Michał Nowakowski von CD Projekt RED. Die Konferenz wird per Streaming Live mitzuerleben sein. * The Witcher.com News 12. Januar Aufatmen unter den Witcher Fans – jene, die sich legal gekauft haben und jene, die sich mittels Piraterie das Spiel aneigneten. CDPR erklärt in einem offenen Brief an die Spieler Community, dass sie die Verfolgung von Besitzern illegaler Spielversionen von "The Witcher 2" einstellen. Im Dezember letzten Jahres gaben CDPR bekannt gaben, dass sie Besitzer von illegalen Kopien des RPGs aufspüren und haftbar machen werden. Das löste eine Welle der Empörung in der Spieler Community aus. Gegenüber Rock Paper Shutgun gibt Marcin Iwinski, Mitbegründer von CDPR, ein Statement ab. CDPR sehen sich als ein Teil der Spieler Community. Bei der Entwicklung ihrer Games stehen immer noch die Spieler im Fokus, und das soll auch so bleiben. Die großen Erfolge der zwei "The Witcher" Titel haben sie nur der Community zu verdanken und sie sind besonders Stolz auf das Vertrauen, das ihnen von den Fans entgegen gebracht wird. Umso mehr waren die Entwickler betroffen, als ihnen von der Community Vertrauensbruch vorgeworfen war, nachdem sie sich entschlossen hatten, gegen Piraterie vorzugehen. Einerseits kann CDPR es nicht hinnehmen, dass ihre Spiele illegal vertrieben werden. Das betrifft nicht nur CDPR sondern die gesamte Spiele-Industrie. Andererseits bedeutet die Spieler Community den polnischen Entwicklern viel. Positive wie negative Kritik nehmen sie sich zu Herzen. Die Community wusste das zu schätzen und dieses gute Verhältnis zwischen den Entwicklern und der Community will CDPR nicht aufs Spiel setzen. Aus diesem Grund wurden alle Verfahren wegen Copyright Verstöße eingestellt ebenso wie Nachforschungen hierzu. Das heißt nun nicht, dass CDPR Piraterie an ihren Titeln gut heißt. Nach wie vor werden sie gegen Copyright Verstöße vorgehen, aber auf keinen Fall auf Kosten der Fans. Jedoch sollte jeder bedenken, der sich ein Spiel von CDPR zulegt, dass jeder zahlende Spieler die Entwickler unterstützt, in Zukunft weitere erstklassige Titel herzustellen. * Offener Brief an die Community von Marcin Iwinski auf rockpapershutgun.com en:Game News Kategorie:Neuigkeiten